Broken Angel
by Ebony Nightinggale
Summary: I was the first. The greatest failure. The broken angel. They thought I died running away. But they didn't know. I don't need two wings to fly. And now I hold the key that will change the world as they know it. For them, the worse for the us, the better.
1. Prologue: The Broken Angel

**Apologies to anyone who read my original 'Broken Angel' I'm rewriting it and there will be some major and minor differences.**

**Takes place after MR3 but the School didn't fall with Itex and is operating independently and there are Erasers instead of Flyboys.**

**Disclaimer: This counts for the whole story, I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters, James Patterson does.**

_Broken Angel_

**Prologue: The Broken Angel**

_A black haired girl, about thirteen, runs through a dense forest. The forest abruptly stops and becomes nothing but gravel and rock._

_The girl stops looking down over the edge of the cliff where the rocky land abruptly drops away. She smiles as black strands of hair whip across her face in the wind and she kicks some rocks and gravel over the edge._

_The shouts and growls of Erasers can be head from the forest now and the girl smiles again as she turns at the exact moment the Erasers emerge from the forest._

"_Hi, Rex." The girl says to the lead Eraser, smiling sweetly._

_The Eraser called Rex looks started for a moment but then extends a hand toward the girl, "Come on now, broken angel." He says, "It's a dead end."_

_The broken angel laughs and scoots backward so that her heals are hanging over the edge, "Says who?"_

_Rex notices the movement and takes a step forward, "Come on now, nothing rash."_

"_Oh, no," The girl says innocently, "nothing rash." Rex relaxes just a bit. "But you want to know what I _am_ going to do?" The broken angel asked as she spread her arms wide. Rex leaped back to alertness and lunged toward the girl as she shouted, "FLY!" and she let herself fall backwards off the edge of the cliff._

_Rex's fingers fall just short of catching the girl's shirt as she fell backward. He cursed and punched the ground as he looked over the edge of the cliff and saw her falling body. Rex stood and turned his back on the cliff._

"_Should we-" One of the other Erasers began but Rex cut him off._

"_Don't bother." He said, "Let the scavengers get her. She's dead."_

That's me. The first and the ultimate failure. The bird that can't fly and wouldn't even die when they wanted it to.

They said that my life had no meaning and that I would never fly.

But now I have a goal and a meaning. Their demise is in my hands. I hold the key to their doom and there's no way that they can take it from me.

Because they don't know that I'm still alive.

They don't know that their 'broken angel' has learned how to fly.


	2. The Singer

**(Max POV)**

One: The Singer

"Max, Max, Max!"

I groaned, "What is it, Angel?" I asked sweetly while looking around the street, trying to find what it was she wanted. 

The flock and I were currently seated at an outdoor café in some tiny town somewhere in the Midwestern U.S. that none of us could find on the dumb map. Angel, and Nudge had run off a few minutes ago to, according to Nudge, see the wonders of Main Street in some small town, somewhere U.S.A. While Fang and I attempted to locate the town on the map and Gazzy and Iggy were discussing the next bomb they were going to make. Nudge and Angel popped up again now and I assumed by the bouncing that they wanted something that we couldn't afford.

Angel shook her head, obviously reading my mind again (That was starting to get really annoying.) She put her finger to her lips, "Shh. Listen." She said. Fang looked up and Iggy and Gazzy stopped their quiet conversation and the four of us listened. And let's just I'm not the only of the four of us that was surprised by what I heard.

They all told me that I'd never fly,

That with this broken wing I'd never touch the sky,

I look around at my flock. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge looked delighted, Fang's eyes widened ever-so slightly that if didn't know him you'd never have noticed, Iggy was smiling and I was pretty sure that my jaw hit the table What could I say? Who ever this singer was she good.

They all told me that I was just a broken angel,

That my broken wing would never let me fly,

And that I could never leave the ground,

But they never told my why!

I assumed that was the refrain. The singer's voice gained more passion as she sang it. Angel grabbed my arm and started tugging me.

"Come on Max." I stood and Iggy and Fang stood with me. Fang looked a bit skeptical but I doubted that anything could go horribly wrong by just seeing who the singer was.

They all told me that my broken wing left me grounded,

That no matter how hard I tried I'd never fly

When followed Angel and Nudge down the street until we came to a small park that was surrounded on all four sides by sidewalks and shops. 

They all told me that I was just a broken angel,

That my broken wing would never let me fly,

The singer was standing on the front edge of the park next to a little box that people were dropping spare change in.

And that I would never leave the ground,

But they never told me why!

I heard Fang behind me describing the singer to Iggy, well I suppose that she was pretty. She had long black hair that fell down to her waist held back by a silver headband. Her skin was so fair that it was nearly white. She wore knee length black shorts and a navy tee shirt under a slightly lighter blue windbreaker. But all she wore on her feet were a light pair of sandals.

Just a broken angel, just a broken angel with my broken wing,

They all told me that no one could fly with a broken wing,

But I never listened,

The singer nodded in acknowledgment to every person who dropped even the smallest amount of money in her box. Angel skipped up and put a couple quarters she had in her pocket into the singer's box. I put a five-dollar bill in there. I don't know why I'm just nice that way. We stayed and listened to the rest of the song.

I'm not just the broken angel they say I am,

And even with my broken wing I will still fly,

Because they never told me that you need two wings to fly,

No they never told me that I needed two wings to fly.

Because I don't need two wings to fly,

No, I don't need two wings,

To fly.

The singer opened her eyes and smiled at us as we clapped. Angel looked up at me and smiled. I was glad that we had come here. The song made me feel like I could still care for the flock, even if something happened and people told me that I couldn't.

Plus I think that Fang almost smiled.

**This is an edited version of the original first chapter. I'm going to warn anyone who'd read the original that the beginning is going to be very similar to the original so it might be a little boring but it's going to change quite drastically after that.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

**-Ebony-**


	3. Rex

Two- Rex

I stopped singing and was not expecting applause but I got one anyway.I opened my eyes and there were six kids standing in front of me, most people dropped a quarter in my box and then forgot I existed. The oldest girl looked a couple years younger then me. I smiled shyly back at them. I was always embarrassed when it came to my singing, no matter how many people told me how wonderful that I supposedly sounded.

"Hi." The littlest blonde girl waved at me.

I waved back, "Hello."

The little girl smiled up at me hugged the teddy bear that she had stuck in her belt. "You've got a really pretty voice."

I couldn't help it my face turned bright red. "Well, thank you little one." I replied sweetly despite my embarrassment.

She giggled, "I'm Ariel." She said.

"I'm Luna." I lied. _I'm lying to a six-year-old. What is the world coming to?_ Ariel looked at me weird.

"Uh… Ariel. We should probably go now." The oldest girl said to Ariel.

"Aww, but Max, I wanna hear another song." The little girl turned back to me, "You are gonna sing another song, right?"

"Yes, I was planning on doing another song." I told her.

"Yey! Can we stay and listen Max? Can we please?"

Max sighed and rolled her eyes, "Alright, but just one more." The tall dark guy next to Max sighed also.

I thought for a moment about which song I'd sing before deciding on one that I called 'Never Dawn,' "Okay, it's kind of depressing just to warn you."

Something lost

Something saved

Something long forgotten

Where shadows flee

And light looks away

In this land where there is no dawn

Several more people had stopped by and put money in my little box. I nodded to each of them in turn. Some of them were staying and listening but I was too engrossed in my song to notice. 

Only now can we see 

What this land has lost

And what shall never come

Where light is forgotten

And shadows fade

In this land where there is no dawn

I opened my eyes again and was surrounded my more people then I knew this town had. Ariel and her friends were still front and center. I closed my eyes again before I lost my nerve and continued.

Everything is lost

And nothing is saved

And all long forgotten

Where angels won't dance

And demons don't dare

In this lad where there is no dawn

I opened my eyes again and looked around a bit. My eyes froze on one person standing down the road a ways. _No, no it couldn't be!__Okay, calm down._ I told myself. He wasn't looking at me. Plus it couldn't be him. It was impossible. I closed my eyes and continued more softly.

Where angel's won't dance

And demons don't dare

In this land where there is no dawn

This land of never dawn

There was more clapping and everyone left but Ariel and her siblings.

"That was kind 'a dark and creepy but cool." The African seeming girl said, "Kind 'a like a cave. Caves are dark and creepy and cool. I've been in lot's 'a caves. Like the bat cave. The bat cave was really cool plus I learned that bats are the only flying mammals." She continued on that train of thought for a while and one of the older boys got fed up a put his hand over her mouth.

I smiled slightly. This was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.

"Do you look as good as you sound?" The really tall boy with strawberry blonde hair asked, "Because if you do then you could be a model." Correction, _now_ it was _the_ most embarrassing moment of my life.

"You should see how red her face just turned." The black haired boy that had covered the African girl's mouth said.

"I have a pretty good idea." The other boy replied. Ariel and the African girl giggled. 

I smiled again. I could tell that the oldest girl was kind of antsy to get out of here. I scooped up my cash box and slid it into my backpack.

I look up again after I slung my pack onto my shoulders and froze. That man that was down the street during my last song was walking this way. And the worst part was now I could tell that it was who I feared it would be.

But he didn't even seem to see me. He was looking right at Max. Why, I did not know but I knew that I shouldn't stick around to find out. But I could not bring myself to move, let alone run.

It was Rex. My worst nightmare. The only good thing that could come of this was that he still thought that I was dead.

But I'm not.

They didn't know that their broken angel had learned how to fly.

**The song in this chapter and the one before are MINE just to let you all know. If I don't say who wrote it then assume that and don't steal my songs please.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Ebony-**


	4. Old Acquaintaces

**Three- Old Acquaintances Three- Old Acquaintances**

**(Max POV)**

"So we meet, Maximum Ride." A rough voice said behind me. I spun around and cursed that singer for distracting me. There were ten Erasers behind us give us those evil wolf grins of theirs.

"And who the heck are you?" I hissed at the one who seemed to be in charge.

"It doesn't matter." He said giving me an even eviler grin.

This was just great. Unavoidable fight, ten Erasers six flock, no big deal, defenseless ordinary human behind us, a bit bigger of one. And was it just me or had the entire populous of this stupid town vanished.

I glanced back at the singer expecting her to look frightened of these freaking huge model-like guys with evil grins plastered on their faces but nope, she was _scowling_ at lead Eraser boy.

"_His name's Rex."_ Angel told me via telepathy, _"And the singer knows him and her name's not Luna."_

_And you know all this how?_

"_Well right now she was thinking 'What the freaking heck is Rex doing here?' and after she told me her name she was thinking 'I'm lying to a six-year-old. What is the wold coming to?'"_

_And you didn't think that this was important before because…_

" '_Cause I wanted to hear another song."_

I glanced back at the still scowling singer and then decided to try to use this new info to my advantage, "So then, Rex, what exactly did you want?"

Lead Eraser boy, now known as Rex, looked like he was about to say something but then a look of pure shock crossed his face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the singer's expression change ever so slightly and she glanced towards me at the same time Rex spoke, "How'd you—"

"A little birdie told me." That obviously wasn't the answer he was looking for because he got really mad and lunged at me and the rest of the Erasers took that as the cue to attack.

I dodged out of the way of Rex's lunge and managed to elbow another in the gut before spinning around to kick a third in the face. I heard a growl behind me then _oof_ and I saw Rex land on his back several feet away. I was about to shout thanks to Fang or whoever had got Rex before he got me but Fang was fighting off two Erasers (with Total in his backpack) several feet away. Iggy was holding his own against one, Nudge was dancing around another while Gazzy threw rocks and dirt at it, and Angel was telling several to ram their heads into trees. So who had taken down Rex?

As if just to answer my question the singer, who I'd previously assumed would have run away from the freaky wolf things, walked up to Rex with her hands in the pockets of her windbreaker and put her foot on his chest before he could get back up.

"Hi Rexy." She said in a sweet innocent voice that rivaled Angel's as she dug her heel into his chest.

Rex looked really mad but then the angry look on his face was replaced by shock, like see a ghost kind of shock, "Impossible!" He said, "You're dead!" That would explain the 'see a ghost' shock.

"Really?" The singer said with mock confusion, "I guess I didn't get that memo." The evil-sweet smile was back again.

"Why you—" Rex grabbed the singer's foot and threw it off of him as he stood. She used the momentum he had created for her to spin on her other foot and dodge him as he lunged at her. It almost looked like Rex's claws went strait through her instead of around and that's obviously what he thought because he'd stopped dead and was staring at his hand, "What the heck?"

Fang appeared behind me startling me enough to do a three-sixty sweep and notice that all the other Erasers were either out cold or had run away realizing they were getting their butts kicked leaving just Rex. "What's with them?" Fang asked me.

"I don't know." I told him realizing that the rest of the flock was watching the two of them as well.

"Maybe I _am_ dead." The singer said her smile getting less sweet and more evil. She had obviously wanted Rex to think his claws had passed through her instead of missing, "Maybe your little broken angel has come back to haunt you." Rex lunged again and again the singer spun out of the way. "By the way," The singer said, "you might want to know that the rest of your pack seems to have deserted you."

Rex glanced around and growled before growling something incomprehensible at me and retreating.

"Well that was... interesting." The singer said the creepy evil-sweet smile was gone along with the sweet innocent voice and her lips were pressed into a thin line.

I turned toward her and she to me, "Who are you really?" I asked.

The singer smiled slightly. Not the evil-sweet smile but just a normal smile, "Ionnae." She said, "And we might want to skip town before these goons wake up."

**Okay, everybody, you're going to have to be even more patient with my slowness because things are starting to get very different.**

**To anyone who didn't read the original Ionnae is pronounced **_**eye-on-ae**_

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers who put up with my slowness and the death of my first story.**

**-Ebony-**


	5. Friend or Foe?

**Chapter Four: Friend or Foe?**

_(Ionnae POV)_

Of all the places in the world why _here_? I pick a little town that doesn't even _exist_ on a map and _that's_ where Erasers decide to show up. Curse you Bitter Hill Nebraska. I knew three years was too long to have good luck.

And now Rex knows I'm alive. The School will either think he's crazy or think he's an idiot for assuming me dead after my little cliff diving escapade… so there was no water, so what?

Oh, crap. _If_ they believe Rex they're going start wondering how the heck I _survived _my little cliff diving escapade. There are three options. One, they think I'm indestructible or something. Two, they think I didn't actually fall all the way down but found some hole to crawl in or something. Three… Considering that three is what _did_ happen let's hope that their logic gets in the way and says that it's not possible, though I did hear somewhere that it's impossible to prove that something's impossible… _GAH_! Think straight, Ionnae, think straight. This is not the time to—

Oh, crapcrapcrap! _Forget_ what would happen if they guess at option three, the option four I just thought of is a _heck_ of a lot worse! If they thought that— _NO_! It doesn't matter if they think that! I will _NEVER_ let them hurt Rob and Ray. No, never again. I will do _everything_ in my power to— I don't exactly have a lot of power, do I?

Alone, probably not. But what if I had some friends…

"Where do you think you're going kids?" A very evil, defiantly Eraser, voice said.

Three years is _defiantly_ way too long to have good luck.

_(Max POV)_

We were leaving. Despite the fact that we still had no clue where we were, it seemed like a good idea. We would run across a town that was on a map… eventually.

Iggy and Gazzy were discussing bomb plans while they walked, Nudge was babbling to no one in particular, and Fang was looking out for more Erasers. Angel and I were all looking at the singer, or Ionnae, or whatever her name was. How do you come up with a name like Ionnae in a place like the School? It was kind of weird.

Ionnae was walking as though she was deep in thought. Her hands were still in the pockets of her windbreaker, her backpack was only over one shoulder, and she was staring straight ahead but didn't look like she was actually paying much attention to what was there.

I looked down at Angel, assuming that she was listening. She looked up at me and nodded.

'_When I came in she was thinking about how three years was too long to have good luck'_ Angel told me.

_Well, that tells us about how long she's been away from the School._

'_Uh huh. Then she was thinking about whether or the Whitecoats would believe Rex that she was alive and something about cliff diving.'_

_Cliff diving?_

'_Uh huh, but without any water.'_

_O-kay then… Anything else?_

'_Then she was thinking about how the Whitecoats would think she survived the cliff diving thing.'_

_I think she might have jumped off a cliff._ I looked sideways at Ionnae and saw her clench her teeth and her eyes got this kind of scary fierce determined look in them. _Angel?_

'_She's thinking that she'll never let them hurt Rob and Ray.'_

That brought up an interesting question, _Who are Rob and Ray?_

'_I don't know. Maybe they're her flock and she got separated from them or something.'_

I was about to ask Angel another question but I was cut off by, of course, an Eraser. Isn't that just our luck? The minute that we take one step out of town more Erasers pop up.

"Where do you think you're going, kids?" One of the Erasers asked.

His voice seemed to snap Ionnae out of her thoughts. She glared at the Eraser, "We think we're leaving." She had ditched the evil-sweet voice she had used on Rex and now sounded just plain angry. She took one of her hands on of her pocket and looked like she threw something at the Eraser that had spoken. A bright flash of white light exploded in the Eraser's face causing him and the Erasers on either side of him to stagger backward and rub their eyes. Whatever it was that she had just did didn't seem to work as well as Ionnae had hoped because she muttered, "Ah, crap," and something that sounded like, "stupid sun." and took off into the forest.

As peeved as I was at her just leaving like that I had bigger problems to handle right now, like Erasers… half of which I realized were gone, probably following Ionnae into the woods.

The three that had been temporarily blinded had their sight back and were really ticked off. Seizing the moment I leaped forward and landed a flying kick in an Eraser's face shouting, "Flock! Fly!" over my shoulder.

After smacking a couple Erasers around and Angel making the rest run around the town shouting, "The British are coming! The British are coming!" We managed to take off.

_(Ionnae POV)_

Are any of them following me? They'd better be. That's the whole point.

I stopped and scrambled up the nearest tree. I started gathering ammunition, twigs and sticks mostly, and pulled my lighter out of the side pocket of my backpack. I heard the Erasers coming through the trees. They're not exactly built for stealth.

When the, now morphed, Erasers were under my tree I lit one of the sticks on fire and dropped in on one of their number's furry head. He proceeded to run around screaming as his fur caught fire and then ran smack into another Eraser spreading the flame to him.

Roasted Eraser anybody? Really? Nobody? Oh, well. Doesn't exactly sound appetizing to me either.

_FOCUS YOU IDIOT!_

The Erasers, the non-burning ones anyway, seemed to have noticed my presence and were trying, miserably, to climb up the tree. Animal fact of the day: wolves aren't made for tree climbing.

I dropped a couple more burning sticks on one and shot a flash of light in another's eyes startling him enough to make him fall out of the tree. Apparently that was all I was capable of right now. If it had been night that light would have hit him like a solid mass or, if I wanted it to, a blade. But nooo, during the day it was just bright light. Stupid sun.

_FOCUS!_

I looked down from my perch. My Eraser friends no longer seemed capable of fight. Joy. However, at the base of my tree sanctuary with a gun was Rex. Not joy. I scrambled farther up the tree as fast as I could until I thought I might be out of range of the gun or hidden enough that he couldn't get a good shot off. If Rex wanted me he'd just have to climb up and get me.

That would be a sight. Rex. Trying to climb a tree. Back in the day when he was just a normal little kid I'd raced him to the top of a bookshelf. It had five shelves and the top of Rex's head came up to the third one. I'd sat on the top shelf for over an hour watching him try to get of the second shelf until a Whitecoat came in and yelled at us.

_FOCUS!_

"Hi, Rex!" I shouted down at him. He growled at me. I figured I'd probably messed up whatever his plan was, "There's such a nice view up here. Wanna come up and see?" I asked acting like we were still friends. He fired the gun. Whether it was aimed well or not I don't know but it didn't reach me.

I jumped from my branch to another tree, grabbing a branch above my head to steady myself. I heard Rex shouting. At me or at some Eraser I didn't know. Using the same method I jumped to another tree and another until I couldn't hear Rex shouting anymore.

I climbed a little higher in the tree I was now in and found a spot well hidden from the ground. I put my lighter away in my pocket for easy access incase I needed to drop more flaming branches on Erasers and pulled out my atlas.

I flipped through the pages and, once again, attempted to locate Bitter Hill Nebraska.

**First I would like to apologize for taking to long to update. I thought for awhile that I'd written myself into a corner and was going to have to start over again so I'd decided to focus on my other story and my fictionpress story and sort this one out later. However, now my other story has hit a block and I relocated my inspiration for this one. (A.k.a. my copy of Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, which had been on loan for six months to a friend of my mom.)**

**Hopefully things go a bit smoother, however I can't make any guarantees.**

**Thank you for reading and also putting up with me.**

**-Ebony**


	6. Thoughts

Chapter Five:

**Chapter Five: Thoughts**

_(Ionnae POV)_

_Running._

_The destination matters not. The success matters not. All that matters is that I not turn around, never go back._

_At this moment in time the meaning of my pathetic existence is gone. They're safe. That's all that matters. That's the whole point._

_No. There is one other thing._

_The key to everything is in my hand._

_I will use it. I will ensure that Rob and Ray _stay_ safe. No matter what I will find a way._

_The trees around me fade and I am running barefoot over gravel. I skid to a stop at the top of a massive cliff._

_I smile sadistically to myself and kick some rocks over the side._

_Ah, irony._

_I turn slowly as Rex and his buddies emerge from the trees._

"_Hi Rex." I say sweetly._

_Rex looks startled for a moment but then extends his hand to me, "Come on now, broken angel." He says, "It's a dead end."_

_I laugh and scoot backward so that my heels hang over the edge of the cliff, "Says who?"_

_Rex notices the movement, sees the plan, and takes a step forward, "Come on now, nothing rash."_

"_Oh, no." I say innocently, "Nothing rash." It's not rash if it's thought out, "But you want to know what I _am_ going to do?" I spread my arms wide. Rex lunges forward to try to stop me but is too slow, "FLY!" I shout and let myself fall backward over the cliff._

_The wind rushes past and for the first time I feel what it might be like to fly._

_I have a plan. Something I've been practicing._

_I will show them all. Prove them all wrong._

_I don't need—_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

My eyes snapped open and I nearly fell out the tree I'd perched in and almost lost my atlas over the edge.

_BEEP! BEPP! BEEP!_

I fumbled with the buttons on my watch until I managed to shut off the alarm. Six o' clock. I shoved my atlas into my backpack and stood holding a branch above my head for balance as I looked through the trees to the setting sun. Not much longer.

I climbed carefully down from the tree pulling my atlas back out and trying, once again, to find Bitter Hill Nebraska.

Who would name a town 'Bitter Hill' anyway? I suppose that 'Tombstone Arizona' is just as strange… but that's actually on a map. Why did the populace of the town vanish the minute the Erasers popped up? Was the town just a set up to lure in unsuspecting bird kids who didn't want to go to big cities? Was that why it wasn't on a map? It didn't actually exist?

Ugh. This is why I can't find it on the stupid map. I can't focus long enough to actually look.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

WHAT? I looked down at my watch in disbelief. The second alarm was set for eight o' clock. I'd zoned out for two freaking hours! I shut off the alarm and kept walking. Curse these long summer days.

My foot hit something. I heard a yelp as I stumbled forward straight into what looked like a makeshift campsite.

It's generally not a good thing when you randomly fall into random campsites. But nothing's random and everything is connected and everything has a meaning and a purpose and cause and effect and all that mumbo jumbo.

I'm here because I tripped and I tripped because I zoned out while walking and I zoned out while walking because there's something wrong with the wiring of my brain that seems to make it impossible for me to focus and there's something wrong with the wiring of my brain that makes it nearly impossible for me to focus because I had a bunch of wacko scientists messing with my genes before I was born and I had a bunch of crazy scientist messing with my genes before I was born because… because… heck! I don't freaking know what was going on in their heads! I hardly know what's going on in my head! What're you asking me for?

Someone snapped their fingers in front of my face and my mind snapped back into focus, "Hi." Was the first thing that popped into my head and I have no clue as to why I actually said it.

"Who are you?" That Max girl was standing about a foot from my face and her friends were behind her.

What did Rex want with her and her friends anyway? Having friends would be nice. Better then trekking through the continental US by myself, trying, and failing, to think of a plan by myself, and, you know, pretty much everything is better when you're not by yourself.

Someone snapped their fingers again, "I'm sorry but… what was the question?"

**Anybody else frustrated with my pathedic update rate? Probably all of you. If it makes any of you feel better, I feel like crap everytime I think about how long it takes me to write. I sat with my laptop on my lap for nearly six hours once and only managed to write two paragraphs.**

**So I will now apologize, once again, for my pathedicness and thank all of you still bothering to read my story.**

**Thanks.**

**-Ebony**


End file.
